Who I Really Love
by Please Don't Hold Back
Summary: SLASH Kayashima plays matchmaker when he realizes Nakatsu doesn't like Mizuki as much as he was made to believe but Kayashima gets distracted and things don't go according to plan [Odd pairing]


**Disclaimer: I own zero characters; standard disclaimer**

* * *

**Who I Really Love**

_They're **always** hanging out together._

_Stop **touching** him!_

_Do you like him too? More than me?_

_I **told** you not to **touch** him!_

_He's **mine**, you Bastard._

_**Please**, I can't handle you touching him like that._

_Please stop being so friendly._

_You **never** treat me like that._

_Do you even realize that you're slowly killing me?_

Shoichi Nakatsu thought these things daily, every time Mizuki Ashiya and Izumi Sano walked past him, in fact. Nakatsu assumed his feelings were for Mizuki. Kayashima knew better however.

He had to admit, for a while even he had been fooled. He saw the changes in aura whenever Izumi and Mizuki had walked by, sure, but every fool knew Nakastu was in love with Mizuki, so Kayashima just wrote it off.

That was until his roommate had woken him up with a strange dream and an even stranger aura.

**"Sano! Hn…you never treat me like that."**

**Kayashima heard Nakatsu's voice coming from the top bunk. The moron was having another dream, it was nothing unusually; Nakatsu often talked in his sleep. All Kayashima had to do was wait out the noise and he would be able to get back to his own slumber soon enough.**

**This wasn't a normal dream though. Nakatsu's aura was filled with lust and passion. Kayashima would have thought he was dreaming of Mizuki if he hadn't heard his previous grunted statement.**

**"Sano…Oh God…Sano."**

**Kayashima wasn't sure he could stand this much longer. He didn't care when Nakatsu had a normal dream, it was something he got used to, but he was feeling very uncomfortable listening to an erotic dream.**

**"I'm so glad…so happy…ahn…Sano…again…please…touch me…"**

**Kayashima was blushing deeply at this point. Even if it wasn't really happening Nakatsu's words mixed with his aura made it seem so and it was beginning to get to become too much for Kayashima.**

**"Ah, Sano…so good…it feels so good."**

**His friend was nearing explosion. If he could just wait it out, could just stay in bed and go right to sleep. Well, no, that was a lie, Kayashima wasn't sure if he could ever sleep again. He got up and gave Nakatsu privacy to finish up the dream.**

That was a week ago and Kayashima still had nightmares about it. He woke up shivering each time. He should have left sooner, the nightmares that he now had were his own fault.

He also didn't know what he should do. Kayashima was positive that even Nakatsu thought he liked Mizuki. What would happen if Kayashima told him he didn't? He wouldn't believe him for one. Second, he'd have to give him at least one reason why and Kayashima was far from telling him he had been having a dream where he had sex with Sano. No, the direct approach was definitely out. He would have to show Nakatsu how he really felt.

"Are you okay Kayashima?" Mizuki asked him, causing the psychic to look up.

The layout couldn't have been more perfect, it was just Nakatsu, Mizuki, and Sano eating lunch with him and they were relatively alone. Everyone else had gone to an all-girls volleyball game played by the girls that lived in town. Less people was good, it meant less of a scene.

"Yes, I'm fine," Kayashima said as calm as always, " I was just wondering if I could inflict a question upon Sano."

"Hm? Yeah, sure. Ask me whatever you'd like," Sano said to him.

Kayashima paused. How was the best way to put this?

"I was thinking," Kayashima began, "that it'd be rather enjoyable if we all went on a double date together and…"

" 'We all went on a double date'?" Nakatsu interrupted, "How would that work? If we all went out on a date together it'd be an octuple date."

"No, I meant that I only wanted the four of us to double date. I was thinking that perhaps you would like to go on a date with Mizuki," replied Kayashima to Nakatsu before turning back to Sano, "and I'd enjoy it quite a bit if I and Sano were to…uh…" Kayashima paused, purposely making himself blush.

"You-You like Sano!" Nakatsu exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Yes," admitted Kayashima. _Well this will have an interesting reaction from Mizuki and Sano._

It was obvious to him the Mizuki thought she loved Sano, though in reality her aura had a more sisterly love to it when she was around Sano than a romantic kind of love. It was also obvious that Sano thought he loved Mizuki, but that was more of a brotherly type of love has well, at least that was what his aura had said.

"I sure wouldn't be opposed to it," Nakatsu said, not deterred by two stunned faces and one that was deep in thought.

"I would greatly appreciate it," Kayashima said, snapping out of his thoughts.

"It sounds fun," said Mizuki excitedly, forgetting she was supposed to like Sano.

"Alright, I accept," agreed Sano, glaring at Mizuki. If Mizuki were going he had to go keep an eye on her.

"Thank you," said Kayashima, trying his best to smile.

"I say we go today, while everyone else is out of the dorms. Then it won't be such a big deal," decided Nakatsu.

Exactly what Kayashima was hoping someone would suggest.

"Alright, we'll pick you up in two hours, okay?" Mizuki asked the other two roommates.

"No! I want to pick you up!" Nakatsu complained, dammit if he was going to be the girl in the relationship.

"I won't go unless I can pick up Kayashima," Sano stated.

"Alright, fine. Nakatsu, in two hours come to Sano's and my dorm to pick me up. And Sano can go to Nakatsu and Kayashima's dorm. We'll meet out on the sidewalk," Mizuki decided.

"That would be fine," Kayashima agreed. He already knew Sano would demand to be the picker-upper so he had prepared to be the picked-up.

"Yeah! I've got a date with Mizuki!" Nakatsu shouted, implying he was fine with the arrangement.

NAKATSUKAYASHIMANAKATSUKAYASHIMANAKATSUKAYASHIMANAKA

"So how long have you liked Sano?" Nakatsu asked his roommate while they were getting ready for their double date.

"Three months," Kayashima lied.

"Wow," replied Nakatsu, "And you haven't told anyone? That must have been hard."

"Yes, well, I am glad it's out in the open now," Kayashima said back to his friend.

"And it's okay with you to be the girl?" Nakatsu asked.

"I'm happy as long as I'm with Sano," Kayashima said, imitating a line from a romance movie an old girlfriend had forced him to attend a long time ago.

"Yeah? He'll probably open doors for you and pull out your seat," Nakatsu chuckled, making fun of his friend.

"That would be…sweet," replied Kayashima, acting as if he hadn't heard the laughing.

"Really?" Nakatsu asked, abruptly stopping his laughtar and blinking a couple times, "Should I do that for Mizuki, do you think?'

"Most definitely," Kayashima replied, "I hope Sano does it for me."

"You're being weirder than normal, Kayashima," Nakatsu addressed his friend.

"I like him a lot," Kayashima explained, "I'm not exactly sure what to do with myself, this is kind of new for me." Kayashima knew that no one was aware of the fact that he had dated almost everyone girl in his hometown and he decided playing naïve would be helpful.

"Well, don't worry," Nakatsu assured him, "I've dated. If you start to feel overwhelmed just ask me for advice."

_You've only dated one person, you idiot, and you didn't even like her._ Kayashima thought, but he bit his tongue. Saying something like that would not be helpful to the mission.

SANOMIZUKISANOMIZUKISANOMIZUKISANOMIZUKISANOMIZUKISANOMI

"Are you mad at me?" Mizuki asked the high jumper.

"No, I'm not mad. I just thought you…" Sano started, only to change what he wanted to say mid-sentence, "Why did you agree to a date with Nakatsu?"

"Well…why not?" Mizuki reasoned, "What bad could come of it?"

"He could decide he likes you even more than he does right now," Sano explained to his easygoing roommate.

"You worry too much Sano. Nakatsu was just kidding about that anyway. We're friends," Mizuki answered.

"He isn't kidding. How did you decide something like that? He's completely serious," Sano said.

"Don't worry so much, you and Kayashima will be there too. Nothing will happen. It'll be just like if we were all out as friends," Mizuki assured her too-strict roommate.

"And anyway," Mizuki continued, "Nakatsu is really nice, he wouldn't do anything that he knew would cause me to get uncomfortable."

"But what if he thinks you like him now? You _did_ agree to a date with the guy," Sano pressed on.

"So? You agreed to a date with Kayashima. Are you implying that _you_ like _him_?" Mizuki asked.

"No, and I intend to tell him that when I pick him up. I'm only going on this stupid date to protect you from Nakatsu," Sano said.

"What? Who says I need protecting?" Mizuki asked, offended, "I can take care of myself just fine. And it's pretty shitty to do that to Kayashima. He actually likes you, you know. You're so awful to be using him just so you can spy on me on my date with Nakatsu."

Before Sano could respond there was a loud knocking on the door.

"Hi Nakatsu!" greeted Mizuki, instantly brightening up as soon as she opened the door and saw her date.

"Hey Mizuki! You ready to go? I thought we could all get a bite to eat first," Nakatsu said to his date. "...But we'll talk it over with everyone," he added, when he saw Sano's glare and took it as Sano not wanting to eat.

"You better go pick up Kayashima," Nakatsu ordered Sano, "He's pretty excited about this, I've never seen him act like this before."

"Yeah Sano, go pick up Kayashima who's so excited to be going out with you," Mizuki said coldly, exiting with her date.

KAYASHIMASANOKAYASHIMASANOKAYASHIMASANOKAYASHIMASANO

Kayashima was nervous. Not nervous for his date with Sano, he could care less about that. He was nervous about completing his goals. They hinged on all of his plans going correctly so he would have to improvise greatly if even one small thing got screwed up.

Knock Knock Knock

Kayashima nodded and forced himself to calm down before going to the door and welcoming Sano in.

"Hello Kayashima," Sano said formally.

_There's a lot of regret in his aura. He must be planning on telling me that he's only here because of Mizuki. Sorry Sano, but I can't let you do that._

"I'm really excited about all this," Kayashima said, forcing a smile, "In all honesty I've wanted to ask you out for some time, but it was hard to find the courage."

_More regret. Could he still be trying to tell me? Damn it, Sano's too honest for his own good._

"Of course I'm just glad I got to have this date with you, though I doubt we'd last much as a couple," Kayashima went on, "We're from different outlets, not to mention both male, but one can dream, right?"

_More pity than regret. Humph, I guess that's a good thing, though I can't say I enjoy being pitied too much._

"Oh, Kayashima, don't think like that. Just live in the moment. We're having a date now, right? So just think about this, right now, and try to have a good time. We'll think about everything else later," Sano answered reassuringly.

_Wow, better than I thought. Sano had me worried for a minute, but that answer was just what I wanted to hear._

"Thanks Sano, that actually makes me feel better," Kayashima thanked him.

"You were expecting me to not to be helpful?" Sano asked in what Kayashima could tell was a joking manner.

He decided to take it seriously anyway.

"N-no, I knew it'd helped. It's just I'm more of a logical person, just looking at right now doesn't normally appeal to me, but," Kayashima explained, "everything seems a little easier when you're around."

The last statement was true. Kayashima realized it right after he had said it. Why? Well he'd think about that later, he didn't have time right now.

"Take it easy, I was kidding," Sano laughed, "You aren't acting like yourself."

"Sorry, I'm a little nervous is all," Kayashima apologized.

That statement was also true, though for different reasons than what Sano thought they were.

"Well let's go meet the others, I think Nakatsu is planning on us all having dinner right away, even though we finished lunch not even two hours ago," Sano said, picking up an easy-going tone.

"Well Nakatsu is always hungry, no matter what the time of day is," Kayashima explained.

NAKATSUMIZUKINAKATSUMIZUKINAKATSUMIZUKINAKATSUMIZUKINAK

This date wasn't going quite as planned, but Kayashima was having a nice time anyway. If he were being truthful to himself he would have admitted that he forgot the plan entirely before they were even finished eating.

Sano was behaving exactly as Kayashima told Nakatsu he wanted him to. Sano had pulled out his chair for him, he had opened the restaurant door for him, and throughout the entire evening they kept holding hands.

By the time dinner had arrived they acted like they had been dating for years. Sano was feeding him, whispering in his ear, pulling him onto his lap, getting as close as he possibly dared.

Now this actually would have been going according to plan if Nakatsu and Mizuki weren't acting like they were. They too had been acting like they had been dating for years. Nakatsu was, admittedly, less experienced than Sano (this puzzled Kayashima because he had never seen Sano date before) but he was being a pretty good date, all things considered.

Nakatsu and Mizuki were a bit more conservative in their advancements. Nakatsu'd peck Mizuki's cheek whenever he could, he complimented her mercilessly, and, unlike Sano, he kept his hands to himself.

Unfortunately instead of Nakatsu glaring over at Kayashima (so he would realize his jealousy and therefore realize his attraction to Sano) like he was supposed to, he was completely infatuated with Mizuki.

On the upside, Kayashima was too preoccupied trying to seduce Sano into getting to second base. His only thoughts consisted of how far they could get until either Mizuki and Nakatsu yelled at them or a waiter did.

The answer came soon after. They were just enjoying second base when they were interrupted by what was actually a manager. Apparently, and much to their amusement, too many people had complained about them and their public displays of affections.

"So you want to go to a movie or something?" Nakatsu asked everyone after they had made it across the street from the restaurant.

"I've seen all the good ones that are out," Sano complained, not letting go of Kayashima's hand.

"There was actually this movie I wanted to see…" Mizuki began.

"If it's that horror flick you can forget it," Sano ordered, "I'm not sleeping with you having nightmares above me."

"If I didn't know you were in bunk beds I'd be very jealous," Kayashima said with a monotone, but even though his voice was devoid of all emotion Sano knew he was kidding.

"Sorry Hun, I forgot you were such a jealous boyfriend," Sano joked.

"What else can we do?" Mizuki asked, interrupting their conversation.

"We should probably be heading back," Nakatsu suggested, "I guess we spent more time in the restaurant than I thought. We need to be back on campus in about twenty minutes.

MIZUKISANOKAYASHIMANAKTSUMIZUKISANOKAYASHIMANAKTSUMIZU

"I'm sorry about what I said before," Mizuki apologized to Sano as she crawled into bed, "I was kind of nervous about the whole date and you just kept making it worse."

"I know, I was nervous too," Sano said in a tone that let Mizuki know all was forgiven without having to say anything.

"So are you and Kayashima going to go out again?" Mizuki asked excitedly.

"I don't know," Sano said, disappointment showing on his face, "We didn't really talk about it and when I picked him up we agreed to live in the moment."

"But you like him, right? You should ask him out again," Mizuki suggested.

"I intend to. I'm going over to his room as soon as practice is over tomorrow," Sano said confidently, "What about you? Do you like Nakatsu?"

"I think so, yeah," replied Mizuki, "But I'm still not positive." _For the longest time I was in love with **you**._ Mizuki added silently.

"Well just go with the flow," Sano advised, "Go with your first impulse."

"I know," Mizuki answered, "and I will."

And while they both were falling asleep they accepted the other's choices of lovers and accepted that they didn't belong together as any more than friends.

KAYASHIMASANOMIZUKINAKATSUKAYASHIMASANOMIZUKINAKATSUKA

"So are you happy we went on this date?" Kayashima asked his roommate while removing his shirt.

"Am I ever! I'm just in love, you hear me? I am absolutely in love!" Nakatsu responded excitedly.

"Well that's good," Kayashima responded absently.

"And what about you? You were really going at it with Sano," Nakatsu asked, turning the subject over to Kayashima's date.

"It was unexpected, that's for certain. I did have a good time though, I'd really like to do it again," Kayashima replied without embarrassment.

It was only after Kayashima woke up to Nakatsu having a wet dream that he remembered he had failed in his mission.

_Dammit. If/When Nakatsu finds out he likes Sano they'll be some trouble._

"Mmm…Mizuki…feels so good…please, again," Nakatsu groaned in his sleep.

_Well that works too I guess._

And with that last thought Kayashima grabbed his pillow and blanket to sleep out in the hall so he wouldn't be getting any nightmares this time around.

_End._

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review._


End file.
